


The point of no return.

by candream



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: The Master (Delgado) sent Wanda Maximoff to kill the Doctor.(English isn't my first language. So there may be some mistakes.)





	1. Obey me.

"Miss Maximoff," said the Master and shared Wanda a smile. He leaned his hands against the chair Wanda was sitting on. "We can do this the easy or the hard way. It is for you to decide." He waited some more seconds before he repeated his question: "Where is the Doctor?"

Wanda tried to move her arms but as much as she tried the more her arms hurt by the chains the Master used earlier that day to tie her on the chair she was sitting on.

"Well then?" he asked and smiled amusing. He already knew the answer because he knew the Humans well enough. But for him it was still amusing to see the despair when they noticed there was no way out.

"I don't know where the Doctor is," lied Wanda angry, not willing to tell him the truth.

The Master laid his hands on Wanda's arm and looked at her. "Obey me!" he said angrily. Wanda tried to move, trying to put as much space as possible between the Master and herself. But nothing really worked. She felt something was really wrong here. She tried to move her arms again but she couldn't move. Not even a centimeter. And before she was able to do or say something the Master took over her own will. She relaxed. He smiled and put his hands off of Wanda's arms. 

"Where is the Doctor?" he repeated his question. "Finchley Road 23," Wanda answered immediately.

"Good girl," said the Master pleased and removed the chains from her arms. "Now go and kill the Doctor." She nodded and left...


	2. One last wish?

When Wanda stepped outside of the house she barely couldn't remember anything.

Without really knowing why she turned around and looked back to catch one last view on the house. The Master was standing in front of the window and was looking at her. "Obey me," he whispered. Wanda looked at him and nodded like she was able to understand everything he was saying. She whispered back: "I must obey, I must obey." He nodded complacent and disappeared from the window.

It took some time until Wanda noticed that she was standing in front of that house and looking at it for no reason. She looked at the house one last time, turned around and made her way to "Finchley Road 23" where the Doctor parked his T.A.R.D.I.S.

She opened the door and the Doctor looked up from the console of his T.A.R.D.I.S. "Thank goodness, you're okay," he said relieved and went to Wanda. "I've been waiting for hours for you to …," he said but couldn't finish his sentence. He could see it, something was _really_ wrong here. "Are you okay?" he asked but didn't wait for any answer. He took his sonic screwdriver, moved it up and down in front of Wanda and checked the display. No result found. "Hmmm," he whispered and put it back into his jacket.

"Wanda," he said softly and took one of her hands to move her to one of the chairs next to the console. She sat down and he squatted in front of her, still holding her hands. "What's wrong?" he asked and waited for an answer.

She closed her eyes. "It's just …," she started but stopped talking. There was one hit of some pain she never felt before. She squeezed the hand of the Doctor and started screaming.

Inside of her head she could feel again the Master. "Obey me," he whispered softly. Wanda tried to resist but whatever power the Master used here was stronger than everything she learned from HYDRA. She felt so helpless here. She just wanted the pain to finally stop. "Please," she whispered. "Obey me," demanded the Master one last time. Wanda took a breath and the Master took over her free will again. The pain stopped as fast as it just started. She nodded like nothing happened. "I must obey, I must obey," she whispered. He smiled and repeated his last order to Wanda: "Now kill the Doctor!"

"Wanda?" the Doctors asked and was looking at her. It was deadly silent in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Wanda opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor. He was still in front of her. She could feel all the energy that she was trying to control for so long inside of her. It felt so good. Her eyes turned from brown to red and one second later she threw energy blasts at the Doctor who flew against one of the walls.

She stood up with a smile on her face. "Well then, Doctor?" she asked, looking at the Doctor who was still laying on the floor. "One last wish before I'll kill you?"


End file.
